Need You Now
by captaindynamite
Summary: Songfic. Melina and John Morrison had always been happy together but after Melina is drafted to RAW, the famous couple is forced to break apart, breaking both of their hearts.


**A/N: I kept hearing this song and I kept imaging a song fic for it and since I don't normally write those types of stories I decided to give it a shot anyways. It's a Melina/John Morrison story since I always liked them as a couple. The song is Need You Now by Lady Antebellum. I own nothing in this story, enjoy!**

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor.  
Reaching for the phone 'cuz I can't fight it anymore.  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?  
For me it happens all the time._

She sat on the floor of her hotel room, her back resting against her bed as she stared down at the photos from within her box of memories that she always took with her. Her eyes glassed over with tears as her gaze fell upon her phone, that little red light of a voicemail flashing back up at her, daring her to pick up the phone. She sighed softly and turned her head, her gaze falling on the bouquet of roses he had last given her.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without.  
I just need you now._

They had been together for years, knew each other inside and out, and then it had fallen apart. She had been drafted from Smackdown to RAW, and he had stayed on Smackdown. He wanted so badly to follow her, but he knew where his place was. At night he longed for her touch, the soft feeling of her skin underneath his fingers as they lay in bed at night. She tried to move on, she tried other relationships but nothing was like being with him. She tried so hard to replace him, but in the end she always found herself alone and needing him.

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stopping looking at the door.  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?  
For me it happens all the time._

He stared down at the bottle of whiskey in his hand, his fingers clutched tightly around the rim of the bottle. He wasn't much of a drinker but for tonight all he wanted to do was banish her from his thoughts. He stared down at the murky liquid in the bottle before bringing it to his lips and taking another sip, his eyes turning briefly to look at the door as another couple walked in, smiling and holding hands. He felt a bitterness rise within him as he watched them, jealousy flowing within his veins. They use to be like that.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now.  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without.  
I just need you now._

She rose from the floor and staggered her way to the door, grabbing a jacket along the way. She pulled the jacket on as she walked out the door, her mind set on finding him. Since they had done a show requiring both RAW and Smackdown, she knew it wouldn't be hard to find him. Meanwhile, he sat at the bar, his head in his hands. He knew he had to see her again, he knew that trying to drink her away was the wrong thing to do. He rose from the bar and threw some money down before heading out the door, determined to see her one more time.

He ran to the hotel, his body staggering underneath the weight of the alcohol as he rushed into the hotel, making his way to the elevator. He didn't know that he had only just missed her.

_Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all.  
It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk  
and I need you now._

She sighed faintly as she made her way back to the hotel room. She had been expecting to find him at the nearby bar with the other wrestlers, but they said he had already left. She took the elevator up to her room, and walked down the hall, her hands fumbling with her key card as she walked, her head held down.

_Well I don't know how I can do without.  
I just need you now  
I just need you now.  
Oh baby I need you now._

"Melina," a soft voice called, startling her. She lifted her head and looked up at John, frozen in her tracks. She stared at him silently; her voice caught in her throat, her feet frozen to the floor for a moment before she ran the short distance between them, and threw herself into his arms. He staggered some underneath her weight before taking the keycard from her and unlocking the door, never once letting go of her as he led her into the room, shutting the door behind them with a soft, gentle click.


End file.
